


Мы будем богами

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: вдохновлено композицией Exit





	Мы будем богами

Сегодня мы будем богами. Богами, которые потерялись внутри себя, запутались и не знают, где выход. Богами, которые будут создавать совершенные лабиринты, чтобы бесконечно долго открывать новые повороты. Богами, которые создали целый мир, чтобы быть там вдвоем.

Мы будем богами, которые забудут о дневном свете, ветре и открытом пространстве. Богами, которые накинут одеяло на стол, чтобы спрятаться от всего чужого. Богами, которые будут согревать друг друга кожа к коже.

Мы будем богами, у которых нет верующих и храмов. Мы будем богами потерянного, так никто не сможет нас найти. Богами одиночества, разделенного напополам и потому побежденного.

Постой, поговори со мной, побудь рядом. Позволь мне прикоснуться, пропустить волосы сквозь пальцы. Ты обнимаешь и не уходишь.

Постой, сегодня мы будем богами.


End file.
